


Bad at promises

by Riberhus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riberhus/pseuds/Riberhus
Summary: Humans die. That's just life. Androids? They get to choose.





	Bad at promises

**Author's Note:**

> I hate me too. I know. Same.

He suddenly stopped walking, LED blinking a scary red. Hank only stared as the android suddenly gasped and ran to him, hugging him as tight as his frail human body would allow.

"Don't die," he whispered, voice shaking.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" Hank asked, a little annoyed, but worried all the same. He wrapped a hand around the android knowing the other needs it. Ever since his deviancy, he's been more... touchy. He would openly hug Hank and touch him and stare. At first he had to instruct him not to do it at work because he was talking to Fowler when the android suddenly came up behind him and hugged him, burying his face to the back of his neck. Fowler had been surprised although he didn't ask. Hank still explained and talked to Connor about it.

"I - I just realized that you might die anytime and I'm - I can't - don't die, Hank," he was so sure the android would've crie -

"Are you crying?" He asked when he felt a patch of wetness as Connor buried his face further into his neck.

"I can't help it. I'm sorry. I just feel horribly sad - what do I do, Hank?" The android asked. Hank pulled him and looked into his eyes.

"If I die, you continue. You continue living and you continue to be the wonderful person that you are. That's what you do,"

"But I can't - Hank how do I live without you? You are - you are my life, Hank," the other whispered, eyes everywhere but him and it pained him. This beautiful man, so young and new and still learning but oh so set on being with him and living the rest of Hank's life with him.

"You are a detective. Figure it out. I'm just a part of your life - not all of it - so you carry on and continue being good. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try,"

"That's my boy," he smiled, ruffling his hair as they go back to walking to their home. Their home.

And when the day came that Connor had to say goodbye, Connor once again shed tears, playing Hank's smile over and over again.

"I said I'll try, Hank. I'm sorry but this is all I could," he whispered against his cold skin, closing his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips.

PERMANENT SHUT DOWN:  
00:00:20.38


End file.
